Boys With Girlfriends
by EvilChick101
Summary: Summer is here and Petey's set his sights on spending it with Hannah. But Gary Smith has his own plans for the head boy. And he'll do anything to keep Hannah out. Even if it means killing her. The sequel to the story Girlfriend.
1. A Mistake

**Author's note: Hey guys! I came up with this new story for Pete again! I couldn't wait to write it either! So I hope you enjoy it! This is the sequel to Girlfriend! Oh, R&R please! **

**Chapter 1. Mistake**

It was on the night of March 23, 2009 that Pete Kowalski joined the hottest club in Bullworth. He didn't want any of this to happen either. Accidents happen. Though it was the hottest club known to every student, it was also the nastiest place a guy or girl could go to get laid.

This wasn't what he wanted. The boy had a girlfriend to think about after all. One slip here and he'd easily end up in a bed with some whore lying on top of him. Oh the image made him sick.

'Relax Petey. You can do this. It's just for one night of entertaining people.'

Pete couldn't help but cringe at the sight of thousands of people staring at him below the stage. The spotlight immediately flashed on him, causing him to go weak in the knees.

'Relax. Just relax.' he kept telling himself.

His eyes widened as the music began to play. Sweat rolled off his forehead, but he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve. He opened his mouth to sing. God, how the hell did he get himself into this mess?

_Come on, Babe  
Why don't we paint the town?  
And All That Jazz_

_I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And All That Jazz._

_Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
but the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And All  
That  
Jazz!_

_Slick your hair  
And wear your buckle shoes  
And All That Jazz!  
I hear that father dip  
Is gonna blow the blues  
And All That Jazz  
Hold on, hon  
We're gonna bunny hug  
I bought some Aspirin  
Down at United Drug_

_In case you shake apart  
And want a brand-new start  
To do that -  
Jazz!  
Skidoo!  
And All That Jazz_

_Hotcha!  
Whoopee!  
And All That Jazz  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that Jazz  
Find a flask  
We're playing fast and loose  
And All That Jazz!  
Right up here  
Is where I store the juice  
And All That Jazz!  
Come on babe_

_We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you lucky Lindy  
Never flew so high  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
To All That Jazz  
Oh, you're gonna see her sheba shimmy shake  
And All That Jazz!  
Oh, she's gonna shimmy till her garters break  
And All That Jazz_

_Show her where to park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood is curdle  
If she'd hear  
Her baby's queer  
For All That Jazz!  
And All That Jazz!  
Come on, Babe Oh, you're gonna see  
Why don't we paint Your  
The town? Sheba  
And All That Jazz Shimmy shake  
And All That Jazz!_

_I'm gonna Oh,  
Rouge my knees She's gonna shimmy  
And roll my 'Till her garters  
Stockings down Break  
And All That Jazz And All That Jazz  
Start the car Show her where to  
I know a whoopee spot Park her girdle  
Where the gin is cold Oh, her mother's blood'd  
But the piano's hot. Curdle  
It's just a noisy hall If she'd hear  
Where there's a nightly brawl Her baby's queer  
And All That Jazz! For All That Jazz!_

Pete took a bow as the crowd screamed and cheered for their performer, who looked like he was going to faint at any moment. He hurried off the stage and started for the dressing rooms when a cold hand clasped his shoulder. A silky voice soon followed this.

"Hello there, Peter Kowalski. That was quite a smashing performance."

Gord Vendome, the brunette preppie, stood there eyeing the other boy with a cruel smirk on his face. Pete's stomach gave a funny lurch. He bit his lip as Gord leaned in close and whispered, "You want a drink, dear chap? I'm buying?"

Pete immediately waved his arms defensively. "No, no! I'm fine! I have to get home to Hannah anyway!"

It was then that Gord trapped the other boy by putting his arms above his shoulders, a lust-filled glint in his brown eyes. He didn't take his eyes off Petey for even a second. Maybe his plans were to intimidate the small kid into doing something only Vendome would enjoy. And it worked too for Pete had already sat down at a table and ordered the waiter to bring them champagne.

The next part Pete didn't remember so well. He remembered Gord leading him upstairs and into a fairly large room. Once he locked the door behind them, the prep shoved him onto the bed and ripped his shirt off. Poor little Petey was too drunk to stop him from doing anything. So Gord brought his pants down with a simple yank and tossed them aside carelessly.

Then the intensity grew. Pete's whole body began to sweat as the boy slowly crawled on top of him. The smaller boy let out a moan as he felt Gord's hips rock back and forth. Jesus Christ, why couldn't he move a muscle? It was as if his body were telling him not to go anywhere. Pete's eyes shut slowly as the prep pulled the blanket over them.

"Oh Pete! You're so deliously dirty!" Gord shouted before capturing his lips in a long kiss.

- - -

Pete felt deeply ashamed when he got home that night and faced his sweet robotic girlfriend. She gave him the usual warm smile and held him in a tight embrace, saying, "Welcome home, boyfriend."

His throat tightened as the image of Gord flashed across his mind. He pushed her away and hurried upstairs to his bedroom, quickly slamming the door behind him. Petey clutched his chest like he had taken a shot to the heart.

"I'm sorry Hannah."

The boy sunk into his bed and stared at the ceiling for the longest time. Millions of thoughts rushed inside his head. But the one that sunk in the most was the one of Gord Vendome. How could he do such a horrible thing behind Hannah's back?

_"What have you done?!" Petey snapped angrily at the prep._

_He grabbed his clothes and stormed out the door. This didn't save him from hearing Gord's departing words. _

_"Why are you worried, Pete? You should have known this was going to happen. That's what you get for working at a night club."_

How long could he keep this up? It was too late to find another job. The summer slots were taken by other students and this was the only place that would actually hire him. He decided that doing two or three more days of doing this would be it. Then he'd never come back again. What Hannah didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Right?


	2. Guilt

**Author's note: Yay! I'd like to thank Prince Harrington, rockshocka4223, and gamefangurl for the reviews! You made me sooo happy! And for all my fellow readers, here's the second chapter! Enjoy! R&R too! =)**

**Chapter 2. Guilt**

"Hey Pete, are you alright?" Hannah asked as the couple walked along the sandy beach of Old Bullworth Vale.

Petey snapped from his thoughts and turned to face the girl, who wore an expression of concern on her features. He couldn't get her worried about him. If she did, then she'd start randomly interrogating people.

He couldn't let that happen so he just smiled at her, saying, "I'm fine, Hannah. You don't have to worry about me."

"Or does she?" Came a posh voice from behind them.

Both turned around and saw Tad Spencer standing there with a big smile on his face. He didn't expect to be tackled down by Hannah, who was more than happy to see him again. Pete waved at him and gave him the usual smile, which Tad returned with his sparkling pearly whites. After telling his tale of his life in London the trio set off for school.

"So, what do you want to do tonight, boyfriend? We can watch movies, shop, have some sex..."

"What?!" Pete and Tad shrieked in unison.

"Just kidding." Hannah giggled.

Petey was about to say something when the alarm on his watch went off. He glanced at the time and gasped before bolting down the street, shouting some form of an apology to the other two. God, why did work have to be so early? Would he ever have time to spend his vacation with his only girl?

- - -

"OH MY GOD! THERE HE IS!" One girl screamed at the top of her lungs.

Pete felt his heart stop as a group of girls rushed over to him. Thousands of questions flew his way, but someone saved him from answering any of them. Unfortunately, that person was no other than Gord Vendome. He dismissed the females with a wave of his hand and faced the smaller then average boy.

"Leave me alone! Geez Gord!" Pete growled viciously.

"Oh my!" Gord squealed happily. "You are still angry, aren't you? Well, don't worry. I'm not here to do anything with you today. I have someone else who wants to talk to you."

Petey never had the chance to find out who Gord spoke of for he was already dragged to the stage. Once he had finished his performance, the head boy headed straight to the Aquaberry store and bought a beautiful yet rather expensive diamond necklace for Hannah. Making her happy was the one thing he truly wanted.

"Goodness," Hannah's cheeks flushed bright pink. "You shouldn't have done this. It's too much."

As they stood gazing out at Jimmy's beach house, Pete couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to her. He shook this feeling off quickly before facing his girlfriend, saying, "No, I wanted to get it, Hannah. You're the very first girl that's ever stayed with me."

Their eyes met and he took the opportunity to hold her icy cold hands. She leaned in closer, not taking her eyes off him for even a second. Hannah expected to touch the boy's lips. Instead it was his finger. Pete bit his lip and looked away, heart rising in his little chest.

"Could we...do this another time? I'm not feeling well." he said, hoping she'd believe him.

The brown-haired girl simply smiled at this and nodded before following him back to the academy. And for the first time in his life, Pete led the way without questions. Little did they both know, two teenagers had been watching them during their moment. One teen was Gord Vendome, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest. The second teen was none other than Gary Smith.

"Sick, isn't it? Petey is way too good for her." Gord said, frowning.

"Watch it, fairy. I'm starting to think you like femme boy." Gary replied, giving a mischievous grin.

The preppie snorted. "What? And you don't? I thought you liked him too."

Gary shrugged, leaning his back against the wall. "Does it matter? Just do what I tell you, Vendome. I don't want anybody fucking up my plans."

Gord rolled his eyes in disgust then started to make his exit. But he turned his head to Gary for the last time, saying, "I'm curious to know what exactly your planning, Smith."

The sociopath smirked cruelly, sending shivers down the other's spine.

"You'll see, Vendome. Just wait and see."


	3. Summer Fun

**Author's note: Woot! Thanks for the reviews rockshocka4223 and gamefangurl! I appreciate it! Anyway, here's the next chappie! I hope you like it! Oh, and R&R please! **

**Chapter 3. Summer Fun**

"_Peter," Gord began, "Don't think you can escape me just because Hannah's your girlfriend."_

"_Leave me alone!" Pete ran towards the school, but it disappeared as soon as he made it to the main entrance. He pounded on the iron gates, begging for someone to let him inside. _

_The preppie was getting closer. He came towards the boy with slow but menacing steps. Petey slammed his fists against the gates repeatedly, hollering at the top of his lungs._

"_Poor little Peter." Gord shook his head miserably before forcing him onto the wall. His lips were hovering above the head boy's. _

"_Let go of me! I love Hannah!" Pete shouted, struggling in vain against him._

"_Are you sure?" With those last words, Gord went in for the kiss, causing Pete to go weak at the knees. The last thing he heard was Gord's arrogant laughter._

Petey rolled out of his bed, landing painfully to the hard wooden floor. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he rose to his feet and turned on the light. It was all a dream. There's was nothing to worry about. Still, he couldn't help feeling slightly ill after seeing Gord Vendome appear in his dreams.

'Relax Pete. Nothing to worry about.' he thought to himself.

- - -

Biology was his last hour of the day. It wasn't fair that he still had to attend classes even though summer vacation had begun. So far, he had no contact with Gord Vendome or anyone else he saw at the night club. Good. Things seemed to be getting better. His hopes of being avoided were shattered however when a new boy entered the room. His hair was amber and the brown in his eyes sparkled brightly under the light.

"Class, please welcome our newest student-"

But the Biology teacher never had the chance to finish for the boy already seated himself beside Petey, saying, "You can skip the introductions, plebian. Everyone should know who the hell I am."

"And if we don't?" Pete questioned.

The amber-haired boy straightened the collars of his leather jacket before facing the other boy. He extended a hand and said, "Sorry, chap, my name is Kyle Spencer. I am the elder brother of Tad."

Pete's jaw dropped. He was gobsmacked. This guy was Tad's elder brother? How could that be possible?

"What? You didn't know that?" Kyle laughed. "You are such a dink!"

The smaller boy's face flourished bright red. He sighed heavily and took out his pencil once the teacher slapped the assignment down on his desk. After examining the paper, he started working and nearly got a headache in the process. He watched the other students around him, who were either drawing, passing notes, or making spit balls.

"Say dink?" Kyle whispered to him. "Do you have any idea what I'm writing? My work looks like scribbles."

Pete glanced down at his paper for a moment, then looked at Kyle, who had his arm raised up high in the air.

"Excuse me, sir? This boy's cheating on my work!" he announced innocently.

Petey felt his ears warm up as Watts began scolding him out like a madman. The bell rang and he was dismissed once the teacher ripped his perfectly written paper to shreds.

"Wasn't that fun, dink?" Kyle sneered, clutching his books tight in his arms.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Petey snarled angrily. "I didn't do anything to you!"

The amber-haired preppie simply grinned mischievously before following him into the restrooms. Pete threw his bag aside and sauntered over to the sink, keeping his eyes firmly on his reflection as the other boy began to speak.

"You know a guy named Gary Smith, don't you?" His faux-British accent flowed naturally.

Pete didn't reply. Instead, he brushed past him, hoping that he'd leave sooner or later. He wouldn't though because he obviously enjoyed making the smaller boy angry. Kyle grabbed his arm and turned him around, their noses just inches apart.

"I asked you a question, shortie. I think I deserve an answer." Kyle's eyes gazed deep into Pete's.

"Yes! I know him! Why does it matter!" Pete shouted. "You shouldn't even be asking these kind of questions!"

"Has working in a night club really pissed you off that much, dink?"

His words scared the crap out of the head boy. How did he know that? What the hell was going on? If he knew, could that mean Gary knew too? Pete wanted answers. So he exhaled slowly before meeting the preppie's eyes, saying, "Where's Gary? Tell me where he is."

"Right here, femme boy." Came the sociopath's voice from behind them.

And sure enough, out of the shadows stepped Jimmy's rival in the flesh, wearing a grin more evil than the one he usually wore. He let out a chuckle as he approached the two teenagers.

"Gary how did you-"

"I investigate, little Petey. You should know that already." Gary explained. "But that's not the point. I have something planned for all of us.

"Like what?" Pete asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Fun, Kowalski. Summer fun we can spend together. Just the three of us." Gary replied casually.

Pete was about to refuse when Kyle flashed a photo in front of his face, revealing him singing on stage with a ridiculous costume he was supposed wear. His face reddened again. They got him. God, how he hated Smith more than anyone else in Bullworth. The smaller boy let another sigh escape his lips. Then he followed the others outside, listening to Gary tell him his big plans for their 'summer fun'.

Petey didn't reliaze that Derby Harrington had been standing in one of the stalls when they were discussing all this. He sauntered out coolly, letting the door slam shut behind him. The blonde prep stood there for a moment, stroking his chin in thought.

"Summer fun, eh? I think this shall be interesting to see."


	4. Operation Summer Fun Begins

**Author's note: Hooray! I made it to the fourth chapter! And I am thankful to PrinceHarrington, gamefangurl, and rockshocka4223 for the awesome reviews! To all my readers, I hope this chapter isn't a let down! Enjoy and R&R! Please! =)**

**Chapter 4. Operation Summer Fun Begins**

Pete crossed his arms over his tiny chest and glared sourly out the window, not even bothering to give the sociopath beside him a glance. This didn't hurt Gary one bit and he leaned back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head.

Kyle, however, was busy arguing with the limo driver because he kept nagging the sixteen-year old prep about traveling to a far away place during classes.

"It's just not right, Master Spencer! Think of your father!" the driver exclaimed.

"To the hell with my father." Kyle stated dryly as the vehicle slowly came to a stop.

Gary smirked as the trio stepped out onto the sidewalk. They had reached their destination. Petey couldn't believe that they were actually in California. Of all the places for Gary to pick, why oh why did it have to be here?

How did he get into this mess? Oh, it was all coming back to him again…

_Pete was rudely awakened to the sound of his alarm clock. He glanced over. It was seven o'clock a.m. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head, muttering a few curse words to himself._

"_PETER KOWALSKI, PLEASE GET YOUR TUCKUS OUT HERE, YOU DINK!" Came someone's bark from outside the dorm. _

_Petey immediately rolled out of his bed and hurried through the doors, but a pair of hands suddenly grabbed him by both arms. It was Kyle Spencer dressed up as a security guard. The small boy never got to ask questions for he was dragged off to the main entrance. A shiny black limo pulled up next to them and the window to the passenger's side rolled down, revealing none other than Gary Smith._

"_Phase one of operation summer is ready to go, Smith!" Kyle announced proudly._

"_Excellent. Let's get going then. We've got a long trip." Gary said, flipping on his sunglasses._

"_Hold it! I wanna know what's going on!" _

_But it was too late for the head boy was chucked carelessly into the vehicle and Kyle seated himself beside him, slamming the door shut behind him. Then the car started making its way down the road._

"Here we are." Kyle said, stopping in front of a fancy hotel.

Pete raised an eyebrow as he took out his phone and walked into the building, saying, "I'll be right back, gentleman. This will only take a minute."

The smaller than average boy turned to Gary and asked, "What is he going to do?"

"You'll see, femme boy." Gary replied with a cruel smirk.

The two teenagers waited for at least five or ten minutes. Then the sound of a gun shot struck their ears. Kyle showed up a couple seconds later, his leather jacket drenched in blood. Pete clutched his chest like he had taken a shot to the heart while the other simply laughed hysterically.

"So you really did it?" the sociopath howled.

Kyle nodded, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Yes, the deed is done. Let's go home now."

"What the hell did you do?!" Pete shrieked, jumping in front of them so they wouldn't walk away.

"I killed Miley Cyrus." Kyle answered flatly. "I wanted her to sign an autograph for Parker's little sister. She refused so I shot her."

Petey kept staring at him in complete shock. Even on the way back home. He had a feeling that Gary's summer fun was going to get all of them killed. Maybe not killed, but something more horrifying than he could imagine. Still, it was pretty interesting to watch them. Once they returned to Bullworth, the trio went to the night club and had themselves some drinks. Pete settled for one glass and refused to drink another. He knew what would happen if he drank too much. Jesus, that was a terrible night.

"This just in. The pop singing sensation Hannah Montana had been shot this afternoon. Police have not discovered the murderer yet but they are continuing to search." The black-haired reporter's words made both Gary and Kyle exchange looks then burst into laughter.

Pete couldn't help but let a tiny giggle escape his lips. Gary grinned menacingly and patted his shoulder, saying, "See Petey? Wasn't that fun? You can't tell me that you don't want to be apart of my plan."

"Y-yeah but..." the brown-haired boy stammered. "Aren't we going to get in trouble for this?"

"Taken care of." Kyle said coolly. "I'll pay the police their money tomorrow."

Pete sighed heavily before slamming his head against the table.

- - -

"He'll come. I know he'll come home." Hannah kept telling herself as she waited outside the boys dorm.

11:30 p.m.

She couldn't see anyone in the distance. Not a single soul.

12:01 a.m.

"He'll come. He's just really busy tonight. Yeah, that's it."

12: 45 a.m.

Her lips began to quiver from the bitter cold. Hannah's eyes started to shut, but she blinked them several times. She couldn't give in to sleep. She'd wait all morning if she had to.

1:15 a.m.

Nobody came yet. The girl felt absolutely miserable standing out there all by herself. She rubbed her rusting arms repeatedly before taking her sights back on the pathway to the dorms. Hannah bit her lip, muttering words of encourgement to keep her from leaving.

3:00 a.m.

By this time, Hannah almost drifted to sleep mode had it not been for a pair of arms that went around her waist, scaring the shit out of her.

"Hello Hannah." A silky British accent struck her ears.

She turned around to be greeted by Derby Harrington, the leader of the preppies and the damn rich bastard she hated more than anything else. Hannah pushed him away, her eyes narrowing in disgust.

"What do you want, Harrington?" she hissed viciously.

"Oh Hannah!" Derby laughed. "Why say my name with such hate, my dear? I only want to say hello!"

"Fucking liar!" Her eyes never left his. "Just get out of here! You've treated Petey like crap and I want nothing to do with you!"

She raised a fist at him, which the Harrington boy laugh even harder. He wiped the tears from his eyes before starting to walk away. But he stopped and turned his head to her once he got only a few steps away from her.

"If Pete ever does something horrible to you, then come to me, dearest. I'll make you never hurt again."

"I'll consider that. But I highly doubt he'll do that to me." Hannah scoffed.

A cruel smile formed on the preppie's lips. She had no idea what Peter was doing with Smith and Tad's older brother. He loved the entertainment he was getting from watching this happen.

"Your trust in Kowalski is rather sickening, Hannah. You have no idea what human beings are like, do you?" With that, the head prep departed her, leaving her to ponder on his words.

Petey would never do anything to hurt her, but then again, he was acting rather strangely around her when they were standing at the beach house. Plus, Derby made an interesting point. She didn't have the slightest clue on human feelings or behaviors. Unless she upgraded on her robotic system she would never understand them.

Maybe Pete was doing something she'd soon regret.


	5. Golf

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I hope you weren't waiting too long for this chappie! Anyway, I'd like to thank PrinceHarrington, Shadowlexis, and rockshocka4223 for such nice reviews! R&R my dear readers! I'd appreciate it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5. Golf**

"Hannah, don't be upset. I know this seems sudden but I'll be back. I promise." Petey lied, not meeting his girlfriend's eyes.

He didn't have the guts to tell her the true reason for leaving her this weekend. He knew if he did, then she'd never forgive him.

"Oh," Hannah said, sounding slightly disappointed. "Okay then, Pete. I hope you have fun."

The smaller than average boy let out a sigh before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. This was the first time he was actually trying to be attractive towards her. Even though he totally sucked at it. Still, he pulled her closer to him and started singing to her as best as he could.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true  
And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you_

I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
The lips I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true  
And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you

All my loving, I will send to you  
All my loving, darling I'll be true

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true  
And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you

All my loving, I will send to you  
All my loving, darling I'll be true  
All my loving, All my loving  
Woo, all my loving, I will send to you

"You silly boy!" Hannah giggled.

She landed a swift kiss on his cheek and watched him get into Kyle Spencer's limo. She waved to him as the vehicle slowly drove away from the school. Gary gave a mischievous smile, which Petey responded by rolling his eyes to the side.

"You say anything Gary and I'll hurt you." he said, frowning.

"Yeah sure! Like you can hurt anyone, Kowalski!" Kyle laughed, taking out a bottle of wine and three glasses.

He dodged the smaller's boy's fist and tossed Gary his glass then handed Pete his, who snatched it from the prep quickly. Once their glasses were filled, the trio made a toast and sucked the wine dry. The hours waiting in the limo were too long and Pete almost flung himself out the door after hearing the two boys sing horribly until the vehicle finally came to a stop.

"Oh thank god!" Petey rushed outside, but his happy expression faded when he found himself staring at an airport.

His brown eyes glanced over at Gary once. Then he tried to run away and unfortunately got knocked out for doing so. When he woke up, he was lying on a black leather sofa with no idea of where the hell he was. The head boy would have kept on sleeping had it not been for the noise coming from above him.

'It must be Smith.' he thought to himself.

Though something inside him told him not to, Pete hurried through the doors and finally found the source of the noise. There stood Gary and Kyle on the roof of the hotel playing golf.

"Twenty bucks says you'll hit that double decker." the prep said, pointing to the fairly large red bus across the street.

"Make that thirty and we've got a deal." Gary replied crossing his arms.

"Guys! What the hell are you doing?!" Pete snapped angrily.

They looked down and waved innocently at him, causing the boy to cry out in frustration. These idiots were gonna get him killed. Still, Petey rushed up to the roof and stopped them from starting anymore trouble. He growled at Smith before grabbing the golf club from him.

"Pauper." Kyle muttered under his breath.

"This has gone too far! I won't be apart of this any longer! We're going home!"

With that, Pete began storming off, but something was suddenly chucked at the back of his head. He immediately whirled around and glared darkly at Gary, who was examining his nails carefully. The sociopath looked at him and said, "I didn't do it."

"Come on, Kowalski. Don't be such a pansy. Take a swing." Kyle said, giving the brown-haired boy a golf club.

"No!" Petey shouted shoving it away. "I'm not gonna take part in this!"

"Do it, you damn prick!"

"I said no! Now leave me alone!"

This time, Kyle used force on the other boy and pushed him hard, causing him to fall to the hard concrete. Petey was boiling mad after that. He grabbed the nearest club he could find and swung it at the prep, who barely dodged the weapon by an inch. Pete swung again, but missed him entirely and hit the golf ball instead, sending it flying straight into the window of a dormitory room across the hotel. The sound of a person yelling in pain soon followed the glass breaking.

"Perfect shot, Petey!" Gary howled, putting the smaller boy in a tight embrace.

"We'll get you, assholes! How dare you?!" Came a familiar posh accent from the dorm.

Tad Spencer appeared at the now broken window with a group of other boys behind him. Their distance was too far away though to notice who they were shouting threats at.

"Oh go back to your pillow fight, you damn fairies!" Gary called out to them.

But they didn't. Instead, the preps disappeared from the window and seconds later were outside running across the street. They had their fists raised in pure rage.

"Shit! They're not going back to their pillow fight!" Kyle shouted before following Gary downstairs.

"Wait up!" Petey yelled following after them.

The three boys ran as fast as their legs could carry them down the busy roads of London with a bunch of rich snobs chasing after them. God, why did he get himself into this mess? Pete ignored the thoughts of regret running through his mind and kept his eyes on Gary and Kyle, who seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Pick it up, Kowalski!" Kyle snapped behind him.

"I'm trying! Slow down!"

But it was too late for Pete's laces had come undone and he tripped. His leg fell behind him, sending the boy crashing face first into the ground. He cursed under his breath as his companions skidded to a halt.

"Let's just leave him!"

The amber-haired prep didn't expect to receive a glare from Gary, who was already trying to get the other boy to his feet. Pete seemed slightly surprised when Gary flung him onto his back and continued towards the limo. His eyes were bigger than saucers. Why would Smith help him? Gary loved to torture him. So why would he do something like this?

"Gary-"

"You say anything, little Petey, and I'll hurt you." Gary mocked with a cruel smirk on his face.

He tossed Pete into the vehicle carelessly and waited for Kyle to get inside before slamming the door shut, saying, "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

The driver did as he was told and the three teenagers leaned back in their seats. On their way home, Kyle couldn't quit blabbing on about the expression on his brother's face when that golf ball hit the window, but Petey's mind was somewhere else. The smaller than average boy glanced at Gary.

"Hey, Gary, why did you save me back there?" he asked curiously.

The taller boy shook his head. "Aw, does femme boy love me for playing the knight in shinning armor?"

Kyle roared with laughter as Petey's face burned in embarassment and anger. His fists clenched and unclenched in a continuous pattern.

"Oh Gary! Just shut the hell up!"


	6. Busted

**Author's note: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been as busy as heck! So, I hope you will accept this chapter as my apology! And, I'd also like to thank rockshocka4223 and PrinceHarrington for the reviews! Anway, R&R please! Sorry if it's too long! **

**Chapter 6. Busted **

Hannah hadn't slept in days since her last encounter with her boyfriend. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Her eyes were glued to the window of her dorm room for the longest time until Lola Lombardi entered. The brown-haired robot girl observed the greaser chick putting lip stick on and finally looked away when Lola noticed her.

"What is that stuff your ruining your lips with?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Ruining? Excuse me?" Lola hissed viciously before striding over to her bed. "Why are you even talking to me, loser?"

Loser? Say what? Did she really just call her that? Hannah shook the insult off with a cock of the head and cleared her throat, hoping to start up yet another conversation.

"So, do you and Johnny speak to each other anymore now that he's gay?"

Lola dropped her lip stick almost instantly. Her eyes were as big as saucers. Obviously, she hadn't heard of Johnny and Peanut's relationship for the girl grabbed Hannah by the shirt and began shaking her wildy, saying, "What?! What the hell did you just say?!"

"U-um, Johnny's gay. He's with Peanut." Hannah repeated nervously.

She was tossed carelessly to the floor and watched as Lola stormed out, cursing like a mad man as she did. Hannah knew that she had started trouble and hurried after the other girl, also muttering some curses under her breath.

- - -

"Gord?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Petey shrieked nearly dying of a heart attack as soon as the trio entered the boys dormitory.

The brown-haired preppie stood flanked by Vance Medici, who had his arm around the rich snob's waist. Gord gave a cruel smirk before approaching them, saying, "You guys are having way too much fun. Vance and I want to join you."

"Oh really?" Kyle growled viciously. "Well, why the fuck should we let **YOU** into our little summer fun?"

Gord shook his small head, crossing his arms over his tiny chest. "I could easily tell your brother about that incident last night with the golf balls. I'm sure he wouldn't be too pleased about that, right?"

Petey watched the reaction on Spencer's face. He seemed angry, shocked, and downright pissed. Gary simply chuckled softly before extending a hand to the Vendome boy.

"You're in, fairy. Just try not to screw your greaser friend while you're with us." the sociopath teased, getting a couple of snickers from Kyle.

"Don't go playin' footies with Kowalski either, Smith." Vance retorted. "I've got a weak stomach for that shit."

Pete's face immediately flourished bright red in embarrassment, which didn't go unnoticed by Gary or Kyle. He muttered a few unkind words to Vance under his breath. For a moment, no one spoke, but Gord was the one to finally break it.

"I've got an idea for our next opportunity for fun." he said, taking a step forward. "But I'm sure you gents couldn't possibly do it."

"Name it, you inbred. We can handle it." Kyle replied, likewise taking a step forward.

Gord's eyes narrowed in disgust at him. They were now so close that they could surely smell the cologne either one was wearing. The two preps looked at each other angrily for only a few seconds. Then Vendome turned his back to them and made his way to the door, motioning them to follow him. After walking a while, the boys arrived at the entrance to the Harrington House, a place where the rich homos hung out for their enjoyment. Petey felt his insides turn as the wind blew wildly on his skin. There were no preppies to be found. The whole area was completely dead.

'God. Where is everybody?' he thought to himself as they stepped inside the building.

"If you're wondering, everyone is out today. So we should make this quick." Gord explained. "Take any weapon you can find and break everything."

"Alright, Vendome. Let's just get this over with." Kyle said boredly, picking up a cricket bat off the wall.

Gary simply shrugged and moved upstairs, dragging poor little Petey along behind him. Once at the second floor, Gary began smashing his fists into expensive objects while the smaller boy was forced to destroy things in the greenhouse. Pete didn't want to be any part of this, but saw he had no choice and went to his assigned room.

However, when he got there his attention was quickly drawn to the staircase in the corner. Curious, the Kowalski boy glanced downstairs and spotted a chestnut door at the end of the steps. A loud moaning noise could be heard from inside. Pete tried to leave, but his feet just kept walking towards the door.

'Stop it! Don't do it! You'll just cause more trouble, Kowalski!'

Pete ignored his thoughts telling him to stop and pressed his ear against the wood, cupping it so he was able to the hear the noises coming from inside. Another moan. A silky voice soon followed after this. It sounded like Derby. He couldn't make out words though. What was going on in there?

Petey pushed the door open only a smidge and almost screamed when a hand suddenly came over his mouth, causing him to growl and squirm. Kyle put a finger to his lips and hushed him before letting his eyes look through the crack. The amber-haired shoved his free hand into his mouth and prevented a laugh from escaping.

It was too good to be true for what the two boys saw was Bif lying on top of Derby giving him the time of his life. The red head had only been wearing his dark blue boxers while Derby wore his silk Aquaberry ones. Their bodies were covered in sweat.

"Oh my god." Pete said, clutching his chest like he had taken a shot to the heart.

"This is wicked!" Kyle giggled, dislodging a camera from his coat. "We've got to get this!"

The other boy's eyes widened as he watched Kyle slowly open the door a little wider and took the picture in a quick snap. After that, the duo quietly hurried outside with the rest of the group, leaving the Harrington House in shambles. When they reached the fountain, the boys didn't expect to find a huge crowd gathered around the Auto shop.

"JOHNNY VINCENT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lola screamed, punching the head greaser with all her might.

"Lola, stop it!" Peanut yelled, trying to hold the angry girl back.

She whirled around and socked him in the jaw, then stormed over to the Vincent boy, who was now sitting on the ground with a bruised cheek.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN PULL THIS SHIT WITH ME, YOU HOMO?! I'LL CLAW YOUR EYES OUT!"

"Do your worse, you slut! I ain't afraid of you!" Johnny shouted, wobbling slightly as he stood up.

Lola gritted her teeth before charging at him, her fist ready to land another blow. Pete's eyes were as big as saucers as a girl stepped in front of the lead greaser. A girl he soon recognized as his robotic girlfriend.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Hannah cried out, and was rewarded with a nice sock to the face.

The brown-haired girl stumbled backwards, but regained her balance quickly. She shouted, "You stupid whore!" before tackling Lola down to the concrete. They rolled around the dirt, punching each other left to right without stopping for even a second. The crowd began getting restless. Pete couldn't see anything anymore because everyone had jumped up excitedly.

Then something happened. A long silence suddenly filled the bystanders. Pete finally found the strength to push himself through the crowd and nearly cringed at the sight of Lola, who sat on his girlfriend's stomach holding her now ripped off arm.

"What the hell are you?!" Lola yelped.

'Shit. Now everyone knows.' Petey thought to himself.


	7. Property

**Author's note: Oh dear!!! I am soo sorry for not updating this sooner!!! Please forgive me!!! I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait!!! And I'd like to thank princeharrington, rockshocka4223, and gamefangurl for reviewing!!! Smiles for all!!! Now, onto chapter seven!!!**

**Chapter 7. Property **

"God Hannah!" Lesslee snapped angrily. "How many times are you gonna lose your arm?!"

The red headed girl turned her back to the robot, pushing her glasses up her nose. She didn't miss the sad expression plastered on Hannah's face though. It wasn't like her to look so sad all of a sudden.

"Hey Lesslee, does Petey not like me?" the brunette asked curiously, causing Lesslee to flinch slightly.

The question sort of scared her in a way. What had happened in the last few days while she wasn't there watching the couple? Did Kowalski do something to her creation?

"Why do you want to know that? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. He's just been acting really weird lately." Hannah explained. "Ever since he started searching for a job he's been busier than usual. Plus, he doesn't even have time to spend with friends anymore."

"Maybe I could answer that for you, girlie." Came Peanut Romano's voice from behind them.

The duo turned their attention to the brown-haired greaser entering the room. A frown lined his face as he stepped towards them.

"Larry? What are you doing here?" Lesslee raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you supposed to be in the Auto shop?"

"I was," Peanut scoffed, "But Hannah's boyfriend got in the way."

This perked the robot's interest fast. She tilted her head slightly and asked, "Petey? What did he do wrong?"

Peanut soon began his long story of how he had been working on a brand new bike for Johnny when Gary, Petey, Gord, Vance, and another boy he couldn't identify came sauntering into the garage. They each held wrenches in their hands and before he could ask questions, they were already smashing his work into a thousand pieces.

"Maybe you can control your pet, Hannah. I don't want to kick his ass because he's kinda a friend of mine."

Hannah nodded before rising to her feet and following the greaser out the doors. She hoped to god that she could figure out what was going on to her beloved boyfriend.

- - -

"WHO THE GAWL DID THIS?!" Derby Harrington's face burned bright red in anger and embarassment as he spotted the pictures of himself hanging on the walls. He ripped several off and glared darkly at the students around him, who were nearly dying of laughter at the moment. Petey bit his lip to try and prevent a giggle from escaping his lips while Kyle just joined the others in their teasing.

"Isn't that cute? Harrington's got himself a boy toy!" the Spencer boy laughed.

"I knew Bif was perfect for him!" Vance giggled.

Speak of the devil, and shall he come, for the red headed boxer was already making his way towards Derby, who glared darkly at him. He scolded Bif for the longest time then finally stormed off angrily, leaving the taller prep standing there in a daze.

"W-what?" Bif's voice shook slightly.

He clenched his fists before facing the four boys snickering behind his back. Bif came towards them in slow but menacing steps. Petey seemed a little scared while Gary, Kyle, Gord, and Vance were looking at the boxer amusedly.

"You," Bif hissed viciously, "Are going to pay, paupers. I'm gonna kick your asses."

His green eyes moved to the trembling head boy and a cruel smile formed on his lips. Gary stepped in front of him and crossed his arms over his chest, saying, "If you want femme boy then you'll have to go through me, inbred."

Bif growled then sauntered away, causing the smaller than average boy to sigh in relief. Had it not been for the sociopath, he probably wouldn't have lived another day.

"Thanks Gary. I could have asked Hannah to help me but-"

Things happened way too fast after that. The next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall by Gary. His brown eyes stared straight into Pete's. Gary grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him not to look away for even a second. Pete began to shrink inside as the other leaned in close and whispered, "I don't ever want to hear you say that name again. Understand, little Petey?"

Pete could only nod slowly, his legs getting weaker and weaker. Gary released him and strode down the hallway, but that didn't save Petey from hearing his final words.

"You're my property now, Kowalski. And Hannah can't get you out of this one."


End file.
